1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. In particular, the present invention relates to a digital camera that is capable of loading a plurality of memory media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are popular as a form of convenient electronics. One of the features of digital cameras is that digital cameras are capable of recording photographed images in a memory device. The memory device can be detached from the body of a camera, be set to a personal computer, or be brought to a photo shop. A typical memory device and its medium wearable unit are a memory card and a card slot.
It has been proposed that a digital camera be equipped with a plurality of card slots so that a plurality of memory cards described above can be loaded simultaneously. If a digital camera is equipped with a plurality of card slots, photographed images can be recorded in the plurality of memory cards, thereby the number of photographable images will be increased. However, a user has to designate in which memory card of a card slot to record data. If the designated card slot does not have a memory card loaded, the user has to conduct the necessary operations, such as to reselect a card slot, because the data will not be recorded as it is. Thus, simply increasing the number of card slots makes the operation complex.
In the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.H5-91455, a digital camera is equipped with two memory cards. A memory card for recording is switched to another according to the available memory of these memory cards. This automatic switching partly reduces the complexity of the user operations. However, it is generally after there in not enough available memory that a user considers the available memory when manually selecting a card slot. In the ordinary state when the available memory is enough, users usually consider whether the recorded data is easy to manage rather than to consider whether there is enough available memory. If the card slot is switched to another according to the available memory for its problems above, data may be recorded in the unintended memory card, thereby the later data management may become inconvenient. This inconvenience may impair the use of the digital camera after all. The above problem is not limited only to memory cards and card slots. Similar problems may arise regarding a given memory medium and its medium wearable unit.